


The.Luckiest

by fra_och



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fra_och/pseuds/fra_och
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Emmy Raver-Lampman
Kudos: 12





	The.Luckiest

@aaa: she’s clearly a rebound  
@bbb: he’s been single for what? Two months? She’s just a rebound  
@ccc: move bitch, you don’t deserve the god that’s Daveed  
@ddd: what happened to her hair? She looks ridiculous. Daveed you can do way better than this hoe

Emmy stopped scrolling through the comment section of Daveed Instagram. It was too much to deal with.  
...  
They have been “together” for a few months now and they were so happy. They didn’t want to put a label on what they were, at the moment, but as long as they felt happy and content with each other, everything was fine.  
Daveed surprised her the night before in Chicago, after the curtain call of Hamilton. He waited for her at the stage door and as soon as she saw him, she flung herself into his arms. He held her close to him and kissed the side of her head, letting her know how much he had missed her.

They went out for dinner and soon afterwards went to Emmy’s rental flat, both being tired due to the show and the flight. They changed into more comfortable clothes and put on a movie on Netflix while they snuggled on the couch. Daveed took her into his arms and put his chin on her shoulder while she leaned more into him. They exchanged light kisses and sleepy touches, moving so they were both lying down, with Emmy’s head resting on his chest and her arm spread on his torso. He started gently stroking her hair and leaving light kisses on her forehead, Emmy left out a content sigh and leaned more into his side. She fell asleep in an instant, feeling safe and warm in the circle of his arms.

He chuckled as he realized she fell asleep, he kissed her once more on the forehead and watched her sleeping for a while, smiling at how content she looked. He took his phone from the side table and took a few pictures of them; Emmy was way too cute not to immortalize the moment. He texted Rafa telling him that he was safely in Chicago and he sent him one of the pictures he just took. Rafa responded not even a second later with an infinite string of heart eyed emojis. Emmy was startled by the noise of his phone, but luckily didn’t wake up, she just moved to lean more into him.

Daveed scrolled through his phone gallery to look at the pictures he just took and found one where Emmy was smiling in her sleep while he held her. Without thinking twice about it he posted it on instagram captioning it “THE.LUCKIEST” in a very Emmy style.

He fell asleep soon after that, covering them both with a quill and holding her close to him while he kissed her goodnight.

The morning after he woke up before her, so he took the chance to have a quick shower and maybe surprise her with breakfast. He estracted himself with caution from behind her, trying not to startle her, and having succeeded in that he headed for the shower trying to be as quiet as possible.

Emmy woke up a few minutes later, missing the warmth emanating from Daveed’s body near her. She took her phone up to watch the hour and was surprised to see a instagram notification: Daveed tagged her in a picture. She was momentarily confused, she didn’t remember having taken any picture the night before.  
Curiosity was eating her alive so she clicked on the notification and was met with the sweetest picture she had ever seen. Daveed snapped a picture of him holding her while she was asleep and it was so cute, the caption especially made her smile even wider.

Unfortunately her smile didn’t last long, as soon as she started scrolling down the comment section she felt overwhelmed by the amount of people hating on her and commenting horrible stuff, saying that she was just a rebound for Daveed and that she wasn’t nearly enough for him. Her eyes watered as she continued on scrolling, the comments were getting meaner and meaner, letting doubts grow in her. She decided to stop looking for her own mental sanity and launched her phone on the other end of the room, not caring if it broke. She curled herself on the couch and let the tears freely fall from her eyes as small sobs shook her frame.

Daveed finished to shower and dressed himself. He exited slowly from the bathroom trying to avoid waking her. The first thing he saw as he entered the living room was her phone scattered on the ground and he heard the sound of her sniffles coming from the couch. He looked in her direction and saw her curled up on the sofa, shaking with sobs. Saying that was not the sight he was expecting while exiting the bathroom would be an understatement.

Confused and worried he reached the couch and crouched next to her so he was at her level, he put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her so she was facing him. Her face was streaked with tears that were still falling from her eyes. He sat on the couch and moved her so she sat across his lap, her head hidden in the crook of his neck.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked while stroking her back, trying to calm her shaking body.

“The… the picture” she whispered, hiding her face further in his neck.

He was confused by her answer, maybe she didn’t like the picture? That didn’t seem to justify the breakdown she was having at the moment though.

“I’m sorry baby, I don’t understand… what about the picture?”

“The comments, everyone hates me” her body shook more violently as she said those words and her breaths were becoming faster and shallower.

Daveed took up his phone and opened the comment section of the last picture he posted. He was disgusted by what he saw: people who considered themselves his fans were shaming on Emmy, insulting and belittling her.

“Oh my god, Em, I’m so sorry baby” he took her face in his hands, tilting it up so he could watch her in the eyes. Hers were shiny and red from crying, and it broke his heart knowing that it was his fault this was happening, that he should have thought it through before posting the picture, knowing how instagram could be a den of assholes.

“You know that what they are saying isn’t true right?” he looked at her in the eyes while caressing her face, trying to comfort her.

“It’s not?” her doubts were eating her from the inside, she didn’t want to surrender herself to them, but it was proving to be harder than she thought.

“Of course not! They’re just jealous, you know, because you’re so smart, and beautiful” he left light kisses on her face “and really hot, trust me on that”

She chuckled at that and he took pride in having successfully put a smile on her face. 

“You know, the caption I’ve written under the picture… it’s true, you make me the luckiest man on earth everyday, by just being with me.”

He kissed her sweetly, trying to convey what he was feeling in that kiss. They smiled at each other and Daveed held her close to him, caressing her back and leaving light kisses on her forehead while she rested in his arms.

He took his phone and opened Spotify, ‘The luckiest’ by Ben Folds started to play as they snuggled on the couch, all the hate forgotten.

“I don't get many things right the first time,  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,  
And falls brought me here  
And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face,  
Now I see it every day  
And I know  
That I am the luckiest”


End file.
